


Out of Shadow

by Shut_up_its_our_AU, Wildly_Out_Of_Bounds (Shut_up_its_our_AU)



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Drug Use, Graphic Violence, Hallucinations, Imprisonment, Other, Suicide Attempts, Trauma, Vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_its_our_AU/pseuds/Shut_up_its_our_AU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_its_our_AU/pseuds/Wildly_Out_Of_Bounds
Summary: To organize an army across long distances is never an easy feat, and when you can’t be there to personally dole out punishments for unruly behavior it only strains you.  But when your god is a curious machine with an appetite for new experiences, such unruly behavior can come and bite you.





	Out of Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not want noncon, why are you reading this, it’s legit in the tags???
> 
> Still, you can wait for the second chapter. This is the only instance.

“Regardless of our separation, anything you say or do while wearing your Focus can and will be seen back in the Jewel. Do not get so cocky with the distance that you do not think yourself responsible to me for your behavior. Digsites and outposts are not locations for marital behavior, extra or otherwise.” Helis quietly took a deep breath as he continued his transmission, “From now on, intercourse is a punishable offense, this is not some vacation to the West, this is war and I expect you to conduct yourselves accordingly. Helis, out.”

The kestrel took a seat at the table beside the fallen titan that housed his god, intently putting the pieces back together on the map. His focus was keen but the grinding voice of Hades broke it like a lone twig under heavy foot.

“Helis, explain.” The god demanded.

“Anything you desire O’ Shadow, it shall be.” Despite being with this ancient creature for over a year, that voice could still produce a secret shudder in him, an uneasy trepidation.

“Explain their behavior.” It said.

“I—“ Helis was at a bit of a loss, was he honestly about to discuss what sex was with the Buried Shadow? A health lesson to a god seemed like a strange task but it stood to some small reason that perhaps this secluded spirit had never encountered it outside of animals...or at all since it had been submerged for some time. He ran a hand over his head as he contemplated the conversation he was about to have, “They were seeking to...pleasure themselves with each other’s physical company.” That just sounded inadequate.

“How?” Hades pressed.

Ah...it had been inadequate, “It feels... good. To be intimate with someone else...it can even bring them closer together. But that is not what they were after. Just a momentary diversion from their tasks, a diversion we cannot allow. Sexual contact will not aide our efforts to retake Meridian, only slow progress.”

“Intimacy...” Hades gave a slow rumbling phrase before pausing, “How does this bring humans closer?”

“It’s trusting another person with yourself in a vulnerable state. There are plenty of ways to be intimate without disturbing your decency.” The general frowned, “Sex is not an acceptable form of intimacy at this time.”

Red light swept across the floor and stretched his silhouette over the table, Hades’ gaze sliding over Helis and granting him a strange tension in his spine and skull.

“Show me.” The words caught hold of the warrior’s breath in his throat.

“What?”

“Show me this Intimacy. Draw closer to the Buried Shadow.” Hades insisted.

The concept crawled down Helis’ gullet to tie together his intestines in a muted garble. “With all reverence O’Shadow, I must decline. I cannot—“

“You will obey.” The clicking of metal against metal brought Helis’ attention to the two Corruptors that strode over to block him from leaving, backing the kestrel up until he lay flush against Hades’s cold metal chassis.

“Shadow...surely you jest, this is...” uncalled for? Unwanted? When had that ever mattered before? But then again, he had never faced this before, “inappropriate.”

“You will obey.” The voice thundered through Helis like a Stormbird shook the ground as it passed, he fought against the sinking in his guts as his fight or flight response kicked in and for the first time since childhood, it chose to freeze.

He was formidable true, but one small blade would not save him from two Corruptors and whatever reinforcements the Shadow would call after Helis struck them down. He trembled as he slowly lowered to his knees. His throat dry no matter how many times he swallowed. He tried so hard to think of anything else as he stripped down, his hesitation as momentary as a heartbeat as the machines closed the distance on him, a jolt of red and black slipping over his chest, the singe of corruption burning through him with a pained grunt.

He could not keep the flush from his cheeks as knelt naked on the stone, facing the ember eye of his god with a sickening feeling in his chest. He could feel Hades’ gaze on him, wandering, calculating. The cold press of a Corruptor’s foot against his shoulder was all the coercion Helis needed to get down on his hands, the steel rod climbing over him, and then the other, caging him under the machine’s body. He braced himself, a choking feeling in his mind as much as his body, keeping his lips sealed and eyes straight ahead. Focus on something else, anything else, the cold of the stone, the burn of corruption, the color on the dark floor, washing his skin crimson, they only burned into him, scarring his memory as heard every click of the beast above him, felt a slick spatter over his back, listening to it pitter-patter against the ground, the black of machine oil staining his skin where it landed. His locked jaw only shook with the noiseless cry he stifled when bitter chilled steel from the machine’s prehensile tail pressed against the tight ring of muscle that kept it back, the lubricant oil only easing the passage into him, breaking his fixed expression to one of pain as its slow approach still tore the skin as it went.

“Ahh!” He buckled, chest touching the floor, the oil creeping up his spine towards his head, “Shadow please...”

“You will be mine.” Hades asserted, punctuating its statement with a slow rolling of the closed claw inside its pawn, gaining a shuddered gasp, “You will share your intimacy with me. There will be no boundaries between us.”

The only reply from the kestrel was a cry of conflict as the bulk of the intrusion slipped past his defenses and left him to shudder around the blocky arm it attached to. The Corruptor shifted to lean over him, radiating the warmth of its moving gears and motors as Hades confused his shaking for cold.

It earned a whine before a gasping, involuntary moan as the probing claw pressed curiously around his walls, stretching and rubbing until it ran over the bundle on the other side, the round band of muscles that cradled the man’s prostate shuddering at the foreign exchange of pressure from the metal limb.

The AI could gauge Helis’ rising heartbeat and body temperature as blood rushed into his groin and gave him an uncomfortable erection, already beading with clear lubricant of his own.

“There is no need to fight what you are enjoying Helis.” Hades prompted, “Your bio-readings relay your arousal.”

The warrior only whimpered as he slumped as close to the ground as he could with his chest, pressing flush to it, trying his best to relax so perhaps this ordeal could be done with. Then he felt an unusual rumbling inside himself, heard a buzzing not unlike angry hornets. The vibrating claw pressed and swiped inside him, leaving him to gasp and moan loudly, shame flooding him as he felt an odd numbness climb from his feet to his head. He shook and shuddered with it, pressing hard against the floor, “Sh-Shadow. I can’t...I can’t feel...”. Helis struggled to grasp the sensation before it ripped a cry from his throat, shaking him to his core and renewing his desperation, “Please...please stop...”

“Obey. Do not resist.” Hades firmly commanded but Helis wasn’t listening as he tried to pull away only for the claw inside him to open with a grotesque crack and a cold rush across his spine as his tailbone broke. The kestrel yelped, tears filling eyes that were dry even to onslaught of of Oseram defenders, even to the death of beloved Prince Kadaman to the Ravagers of the Sun-Ring. Once the first drops of rain began they did not stop, turning into a whimpering sob with each shift and press.

Seeing the lack of progress with an injured man, Hades retracted the Corruptor from its commander, leaving the weeping mess of a human on the cold floor.


End file.
